A sudden surprise
by coooldog117
Summary: Levi plans on cleaning up the place but to his surprise a sudden visitor shows up at his door soaking wet and dirty. The stranger has showed up for a purpose but for what purpose Levi does not know. LevixPetra, oneshot.


Author's notes: This is a surprise gift for my bro Siverfanweedo cause she said there was not enough fluffy fanfic's of this awesome ship running around out there.

Pairing: Levi and Petra

Rating: K+

Please do enjoy the story everyone~

* * *

Corporal Levi Rivaille sat at his desk, within his own quarters, jotting down some last minute notes on what he was planning to fix up in the place. It was heavily raining outside. He could tell just by hearing the raindrops smash against the roof of the building. He plans on getting up and cleaning the area as a starter. There's no use of leaving it in such a disgusting state the corporal thought to himself as he looked around the room that was already in a clean as it is. Bringing a hand up to his chin and gently tapping his index finger against his own skin he thought of where to start first. Perhaps the walls. Or maybe the floor. The rather short man glanced back at his desk. That could use a slight tidy as well. The contents of the desk were already tidy. Really there was only a paper or two that layed about on the desk. It was the papers he was just writing on only a minute ago. Levi heads to his closet and slowly opens it. He looked at the small storage spot from the many shelves at the top all the way to the floor. All of his supplies were perfectly in order, just as he liked them. The corporal reached up to grab a bottle of bleach but pulled his hand back down away from it as he heard a knock on the door. A slight eyebrow raised up in curiosity on the short man's face. Rivaille closed the closet and made sure it was fully shut before going over to the door and opening it. Now both of his eyebrows were at a very slight raise as he saw a soaked woman standing before him.

"Hey, Levi" She looked at him, eyes soft and filled with light. A gentle smile was planted on her face as her eyes flickered with happiness at the man before her.

"Petra, You're completely drenched and filthy, what are you doing here?" Even though she was soaked Levi was still slightly warmed by the smile she gave, though his emotions did not show it. He had always liked the way she has smiled and how kind she was towards others. But hardly commented her on it at all.

"Well, i uh. Thought i would come over and say hi to you" She nervously played with her hands hidden beneath her cloak.

"You're going to get sick if you don't clean yourself up and dry off" He stated.

Petra looked towards the ground, a tad embarrassed by his words. She was being a bit foolish. Showing up in front of Levi on a rainy day. She could have came any time but for some reason decided that today is the day for her to come over. Petra you fool, she thought. Now Levi's going to find her disgusting. She snaps out of her thoughts as she looks at the man, a little surprised, he had taken a step closer to her and reached a hand out. Petra stares at the hand. It was obvious that the corporal was hesitating to make a move.

Levi had hesitated for what seemed like minutes before taking off Petra's cloak, followed by her brown jacket, which was soaked too, and placed it on the chair in front of his desk. He looks back at her "You've managed to get every single piece to your outfit soaked. How you managed that i don not know. Amazing really"

She seemed to laugh a small, gentle, yet nervous, laugh at Levi. He was right. Every part of her was soaked. "Well, you see i- hey Levi, where are you goi-"

"I'm going to get you some clothes and something to dry off with" He had interrupted her words and left the room, going over to his dresser to see what he could find for her. Rivaille rummaged through his dresser, only finding a loose white t-shirt and some green pants. It would have to do for now. After all, it was her fault for getting wet. The corporal sorts all his clothes to look nice again before grabbing a clean large towel and returning to Petra. He tossed the towel at her. She caught the soft item perfectly. "Dry yourself off a bit" He raised the clothes he was holding slightly into the air "I'm going to put these in the bathroom. Change into them as soon as you get your feet dry and stop dripping water all over the place".

Petra had finally walked through the door into Levi's place and shut the door behind herself. She looked around. The room was almost perfectly clean. Items were placed nicely around the place that gave it a small little touch itself. Petra took off her shoes and began to dry off her feet. Once she was sure they were dry and would not get dirt on the floor she went to the washroom where Levi had placed the clothes down for her. The young woman quickly got changed and dried herself off with the towel. Her hair slung down in small separate pieces, the only sign left of the aftermath of being soaking wet in the first place. Grabbing her wet clothes and towel, she heads to the main room and places the towel in a laundry basket she finds on the way there. Petra held her clothes, keeping them slightly away from her body so she won't get soaked for a second time "Where should i put these, Levi" She asks, looking over at the man who was now sitting on the couch, leg crossed over his other, looking up at her.

"Just put them in the laundry basket for now" He glances down at the coffee table, where two white coffee mugs sat with small fancy coasters under them. Small marshmallows were placed inside the mugs, floating on top of a brown substance that could be one of two things. Coffee, or hot coco. "I made ourselves some hot chocolate" Levi simply says as his neutral face stared at hers.

Petra could feel a slight heat coming from her cheeks suddenly. She felt flattered for everything he was doing for her. She quickly turns around and goes to place her drenched clothes in the laundry basket "O-okay, i will be right back, Levi!".

Levi sat and waited a few moments before she returned. He gestures for her to sit beside him. Petra slowly walks over and follows his gesture, sitting down beside him. She smiles as she picks up the hot chocolate off of the coffee table "It looks very nice in here, Levi"

"I keep it clean as much as i can"

"Yeah... I uh... Really like how you set it up... uh. huh..." She gave him an uncertain smile, unsure of where this conversation was going. It was most likely going to fail and make her look like a little bit of a klutz. She doesn't want to look that way in front of Levi. She, in fact, came here for a reason. To tell something she has been keeping from Levi for awhile. She cant embarrass herself in front of the man now.

Levi, however took this as nothing, and just decided to change the topic to something a little more uncomforting for her "Is there any reason you actually showed up here, Petra. Or are we just going to continue talking about my house. I'm sure it's happy by your compliments but i know you're keeping something, so spill it".

Petra almost dropped the hot chocolate out of her hands. For one, its really hot. And two she was shocked by Levi's sudden bluntness, even though she already knew how blunt he could be at times, and the subject change. "L-Levi! I... Er..."

He looks at her, eyebrows in a slight raise "Well... It must be something important, correct?"

Petra doubted Levi would have the same feelings towards her as she did towards him but she must get it out. Now or never. Come on Petra, you can do this she silently thought to herself "Well, Levi... You see... I... Have" She hesitated for a few moments before continuing to speak "I have feelings for you, Levi. I. Can take my leave now, if you wish". She moved her eyes to look at his. Levi's expression was unchanged. She felt surprised by this yet unsurprised. A strange feeling for her to feel. Levi seemed to think for a minute and kept her waiting. This put the young woman on edge. Her heart slowly began to beat faster in a slight panic. She at least wanted him to respond, not sit there and almost force her into having a heart attack.

Her mind goes completely blank at the sudden move the corporal makes, the sudden warm feeling on her lips. It took a moment for her to register all of this. Did he actually kiss her? Or is she just imagining this. Before she fully understood what was going on Levi had returned to his comfortable spot on the couch, legs crossed again. Petra's mouth was slightly open in shock "Levi?"

Levi simply looked at her, his expression wavering at a very slight movement towards a small smile and softer look "Who ever said i did not have these same feelings towards you as well, Petra?"

The two looked at each other. One unsure of what to do. The other sitting comfortably in his spot, enjoying the moment.

Petra takes a sip of her hot chocolate before placing it carefully down on the table, on top of a coaster. She moves herself to sit closer to Levi and plants a small kiss on his cheek before leaning on the man "I never thought you would..."

Levi wraps an arm around her and returns the kiss on her cheek. "Well, i do" He says.

She smiled brightly at Levi before snuggling into him.

They had stayed beside each other the whole night, hugging each other, cuddling, and keeping up on casual conversations, just happy with being together and content in the spot they were sitting in. The two even feel asleep on the couch together.

* * *

This is actually my first fanfic i have uploaded on this site and i'm really sorry if they are both really OOC. I still hardly know how to work with this place. I am also not an expert at writing fanfics, forgive me friends. So please don't be too harsh with me.

Feel free to review.


End file.
